In the Evening I've Got to Roam
by Halawen
Summary: Clare's life has been crumbling and she's had enough of all of it but mostly of being a good girl. She's breaking out and breaking free but is it good or bad? Will she know when she's gone too far? She'll find new friends, maybe even a new love. A/U short story, lots of fluff, some drama. Clallas with Clowen, Cladam, Clew & Clianca friendships.
1. Pick the Lock Off My Life

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Welcome to my new short story here is all the important info to know before reading:**

**This is story is A/U and is mostly fluff but has some drama as well.**

**Drew never dropped out.**

**Cam is not dead and will not die he is still happily dating Maya.**

**Alli is on track for early graduation.**

**That should do it enjoy the story!**

**Ch.1 Pick the Lock off My Life**

**(CLARE)**

"Eli please talk to me what's wrong?" I beg my boyfriend as I follow him onto the football field where he's currently wandering.

It had been a month since the ending of the play and I had gone to the police and pressed charges against Asher. They were investigating but I'd heard nothing and I had a feeling nothing would be done. At first Eli was very supportive, assuring me that Asher would be convicted and everything would be fine. In the last couple of weeks everything had changed. Eli was tense, stressed and…buzzing I think is the best word, like he couldn't keep his head on one idea. At first I thought it was all about his movie and NYU portfolio, but as his mood and behavior continued to become erratic and unpredictable I was sure that wasn't all it was. But no matter what I tried or said Eli wouldn't talk to me, I was sure he was going off his bipolar meds however I had watched him take them this morning. So I had no idea what was going on but I was very worried.

"TALK TO YOU?! HOW CAN I TALK TO YOU CLARE?! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU WITHOUT SEEING THAT PEDOPHILE KISS YOU! KISSING THAT'S ALL YOU DO IS KISS! YOU WON'T TRY ANYTHING YOU'RE TOO AFRAID TO DO ANYTHING BUT BE PERFECT ST. CLARE! SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE REST OF US THAT TAKE RISKS AND LIVE BECAUSE YOU ARE PERFECT ST. CLARE!"

He's angry, very angry and I believe he means every word of it. His eyes are open so wide I can see every vein and his green eyes are burning. Seeing him like this turns my worry for Eli into fear of him, he doesn't seem like my passionate, creative boyfriend anymore but a demon about to tear me to shreds. I turn to leave, I just want to be away and be safe, I'll talk to Eli when he's calmed, or just break up with him possibly. Eli however does not seem to be done with me as he grabs my arm squeezing and turning me to face him again.

"Don't walk away from me I'm not done with y…" Eli starts to growl but I kick him in the shin as hard as I can and he let's go of me.

"We're done Eli don't ever come near me again!" I spit at him and then I run.

I keep running down the field and into the ravine, past the ravine and through the woods coming out at the drug store on the corner of my block. Then home, straight home and take the spare key from under plant to get in. Up to my room I run slamming my door and sinking down against it I begin to cry. Once I start I can't stop, it's not just Eli I'm crying over my whole life has begun crumbling since Asher. My mom and I have been fighting a lot, she's been comparing what happened between me and Asher to what happened to Darcy. Mom keeps insisting I could have done something to prevent the assault and she stopped going to our normal church because people were talking. Not about me and Asher specifically because very few people knew but someone saw me going into the police station and gossip spread about why. Rather than stand up to them and tell them it's nothing or none of their business Mom decided to completely change churches. She won't let me go to the new church and I don't want to go to the old one with everyone postulating on my reason for going to the police station. Our fighting is causing fights with her and Glen and she blames me for those too. Dad left four months ago and I only found out yesterday. I feel cast out by mom, I feel like she doesn't feel me, like she'd be happier if I was just gone and I'm tired of it.

Tired of being a considered a burden by my mom, and tired of not being felt by her, seen as a blight on her image instead of a source of pride as a child should be. I'm tired of being thought of as perfect, prudish St. Clare, I was never perfect or a saint. I was cautious, I had beliefs and even fear about going too far and giving too much of myself. Well I don't have those beliefs anymore they've been slowly stripped away by everything I've lived through. I have no more caution and no more fear, of anything at all somehow when I was running and it just all went away and I no longer care. Something inside me has changed, there's a new fire burning within me, it's fierce, it's roaring and it's blazing! So hot it evaporates my tears and anger and even my fear. I sit up ripping off my cross necklace and dropping it to the floor, next comes my chastity ring and I throw it into my closet.

I look through my clothes and suddenly hate them all, they are not me, not the new me anyway. They are constricting, they are costumes, a shield, something to hide in. I alter a few cutting off sleeves and turning some into halter tops or skirts. Then I go into the attic looking through Darcy's clothes, and I grab a few things, I also grabbing the sewing kit and bag of spare buttons. Mom would ground me forever if she saw me in these but I don't plan for her to see me, I plan to move out. I pack a bag, leave a note and then leave my house, possibly for the last time ever. Walking a couple blocks to the bus I take it to Jay and Sean's townhouse close to the garage they work at. It would have been Jay and Manny's townhouse but she broke off the engagement running off with some Latin guy to be a singer in Las Vegas. So when Sean got back from his tour of duty and was discharged he needed a place to stay and now they share the townhouse. I know they're at work still but I know they always leave the back door open because Jay is notorious for leaving his key at home.

I know they won't turn me away and neither of them ever liked my mother, although Sean only met her once. I put my stuff in the spare room on the first floor, it's really a sort of office with a pullout sofa but I don't care it already feels more like home than mine has in a long time. I get some water and pull out all the clothes I brought to finish altering and try on what I grabbed from Darcy's stuff. Not too many of her clothes fit me so I sort of rip them apart and put them together again with thick stitching, safety pins and sewing on buttons and extending them with extra fabric. I'm still doing that when I hear Sean and Jay get home and decide I'd better make my presence known before they hear me and think I'm a burglar.

"Hi," I call as I walk out of the room and down the hall.

"Clare?" Jay calls back with a puzzled voice.

"Yep, is it okay if I move in? 'Cause I sort of already did," I tell them.

"Still fighting with your mom?" Sean questions giving me a hug.

"Yeah and I broke up with Eli after he freaked out and yelled at me, I think he might have been high," I inform them.

"He do this?" Jay inquires looking at the bruise on my arm left when Eli grabbed me.

"Yeah he wanted to yell at me more but I kicked him in the shin and ran off," I respond.

"Good girl," Jay grins hugging me and tousling my hair.

If they weren't so much older than me and didn't think of me like a little sister I'd make a move on Sean or Jay. They're both hot, sweet, protective, strong, good with their hands.

"You know you're welcome to stay here but does your mom at least know where you are?" Sean asks.

"I left her a note I doubt she'll care, lately I've been more of a burden to her than anything," I sigh sitting on a stool at the breakfast counter while they start making dinner.

"I'm not surprised, your mom only seems like she wants to be a mom when it suits her," Jay comments.

Since all of the Asher stuff has thus far been kept from the media only a few people even know about it. Eli and my mom started out by being on my side but now they seemed to be blaming me and they were making me feel worse about the whole thing. Alli knew because I told her and Dallas knew because of my tipsy confession but I hadn't even told Adam. I hadn't told Jay and Sean, nor Peter, Spin and Em about Asher either, I knew that just about all of them but Em would react with violence. Jay still thinks he won't get in trouble for the things he does, and he usually doesn't but I didn't want to risk him getting arrested for battery and aggravated assault. Simpson knew of course and Miss Oh but they were the only other two people besides Asher and his boss who didn't believe me.

We eat dinner while watching TV and then I take a shower, it occurs to me I didn't bring many shoes so Sean takes me downtown to the thrift and consignment shops. I get a few pairs of shoes and a few more clothes. When we get home I show Jay everything I got, which is nothing like what I normally wear and I can see Jay's surprised look but he doesn't say anything. They help me make up my bed and tell me if I'm going to be here a while they'll turn this into a room for me with a real bed and everything. Then they say goodnight and I go to bed. I check my cell phone since I've had it on silent since school, Mom hasn't called or texted, neither has Eli, But I do have a missed call from Adam. Three actually and a couple of texts, I look at the clock it's a little after ten so I know he's still awake and I call him.

"Thank goodness are you okay? I've been worried all day, some people heard you and Eli fighting and you didn't come back after lunch. I went by your house after school and you weren't there," Adam says all at once in a tone that's both scolding and worried. I hear video games in the background so I know he must be in the basement with Drew and Dallas.

"I'm fine Adam I broke up with Eli and I didn't want to fight with my mom again so I'm staying with friends. I'll see you at school tomorrow," I tell him.

"Which friends are you staying with because Alli hasn't heard from you either," Adam states.

"Jay and Sean," I reply and Adam is quiet for a few seconds as he tries to remember who Jay and Sean are.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow, by the way Eli's been taking narcotics, he told me. MDMA, pot and acid, I tried to help him but he just freaked out on me too, he almost punched me but Drew stopped him," Adam informs me.

I feel like this information should be making me feel something but it doesn't I'm just kind of numb. It does explain Eli's behavior but all I feel is mad! When did he start taking drugs? Why? When did we lose him? I tried to be there for him, be a good girlfriend and he still went to drugs. Well there is no more good Clare, she melted away bit by bit and she's been reformed into this new Clare.

"We lost him Adam; I can't even look at him again," I comment and we're quiet for a minute. "Goodnight Adam," I say quietly and hang up.

I feel surprisingly tired but it has been a long day, long and emotionally trying. I get ready for bed and fall asleep pretty quickly but have disturbing dreams all night long. The first is about my parents how they bred me to be this "perfect Christian" girl from birth and yet couldn't hold to their own ideals and beliefs. I was told to be seen and not heard, dressed by my mother, scared away from intimacy by my father and at 12 I was their ideal child. Then Darcy got raped and everything fell apart. In the dream I see myself growing up as this sort of living doll that they dress and pose and pull a string on my back when I can talk. Then Darcy is raped and she gets burned at the stake by mother like she's being accused of witchcraft. Then my family starts missing it's pieces, they come out like puzzle pieces and as my parents begin missing pieces they take them from me. When I'm nothing but broken pieces that no longer fit together my dad leaves and my mom just ignores it all. Then Eli comes, he puts some of the pieces back but he also puts them back wrong and covers them in black fabric and marker. I wake up from the dream sweating and get up to get glass of water. After that it takes me quite a while to fall asleep again and I only fall asleep to end up having another disturbing dream. I don't remember this one as well but I know Eli was in it and I wake up angry and glad to be done with him.

Jay and Sean are louder than Jake in the morning so I wake up when they wake up. I go out in my pajamas because they're family and I know they only see me as a little sister. Jay makes eggs and bacon for breakfast while Sean makes coffee. Jay tells me they'll get me a key made today and their only rule is that I check in if I'm out late so they know I'm not dead. Sean offers me a ride to school on his motorcycle which I think is a fitting way to introduce the school to the new Clare so I accept and then get ready. I decide on a pair of Darcy's old daisy dukes, I had to alter them since Darcy had no hips and I do. I did so by cutting up a pair of crimson shorts, then cut the black shorts down the sides, inserting one 2 and half inch strip on either side the same length as the black shorts I held it all together with black buttons. I think they came out quite well given the time and materials I had. I bought a pair of black espadrilles that lace around the ankles and I wear a crimson halter top to complete the look, which I can't wear a bra with but the shirt has a sort of built in bra. I do my hair but I've never been much on makeup other than mascara so that's all I put on. When I go to the living room they look quite shocked but give me a whistle and don't start yelling.

"You trying to kill your ex with jealousy?" Jay jokes.

"Couldn't hurt," I respond with a sardonic smile.

"Here better wear my jacket on the bike," Jay says giving me his leather jacket.

I put it on and zip it up, it swallows me but that's okay. I grab my backpack and we say goodbye to Jay. Sean walks the motorcycle out of the garage while I put on the extra helmet. Sean starts the bike; I get on back holding him tight as he starts driving me to school.

**(DALLAS)**

Audra drops us at school and the first thing we see is Eli sitting with the burn outs on the picnic table at the far end of the courtyard. They all look as though they've already had something and they're laughing at something. Eli has his arm around a girl I think is in grade 11, she has long black hair, a nose ring and she's skinnier than Becky she's also nowhere near as attractive as Clare or Becky.

"He moved on fast and when did he start taking drugs?" I question Adam.

"No idea, I know he smoked pot with Jake a couple of times but I don't know when he started taking hard drugs, he told me what he'd been taking not when he started. Clare said she was okay but she didn't sound it on the phone, she did say she can't even look at him anymore and I'm not sure I can either," Adam tells us.

"You know Clare, she'll freak out a bit, cry a bit and then she'll be fine. I'm gonna go find B see you guys later," Drew says and waves.

"Yeah I'm going to see if Clare's here yet and then go find Becky," Adam tells me waving to me as he walks off.

I wave to Adam as he runs up the stairs and into the school; I stroll up the steps joining Owen and Luke who are leaning on the banister.

"I always knew Eli would completely lose it one day, he's already fallen off the edge twice and just barely made it back," Owen comments as I lean on the banister next to him.

"Yeah Drew told me about how he lit his script on fire opening night, for the play he wrote about him and Clare," I remark.

"Yeah and that wasn't half as bad as him crashing his car to get Clare to come see him in the hospital after she broke up with him," Owen tells us.

"He really is crazy, kinda glad Becky didn't work with him on the play," Luke says.

"Well Clare broke up with him yesterday too after he yelled at her so maybe he's trying another desperate ploy to get her back," I comment just as we hear a motorcycle approaching and all look in the direction of it as do most of the other kids in the courtyard.

A very nice looking Harley pulls in and turns around parking near the steps, a guy is driving but his head is hidden by a helmet so we can't see who it is. There's a girl on the back though, wearing tiny little red and black shorts and some kind of high heels. She's also wearing a helmet that covers her head and a man's leather jacket so we can't tell who she is either. Doesn't matter that we can't see her though, even without seeing her face a few guys whistle including me and Owen.

"Nice legs," Luke smiles, "who do you think she is?"

"Must be new, I don't know any girl at this school that would ride in on a bike like that, not even Bianca," Owen comments just as the girl gets off the bike.

She unzips the jacket to reveal a crimson red halter top and we all whistle again, and then we all go into shock when she takes off the helmet. Her cinnamon curls are a dead giveaway, it doesn't look like Clare but it's her. She straps the jacket and helmet to the back of the bike, lifts the face shield of the guy that brought her and kisses his cheek. Then she grabs her backpack, waves to the guy and saunters up the steps, her breasts bouncing more than they usually do. From the corner of my eye I see Eli gaping like the rest of us.

"Clare?!" Owen, Luke and I all question in dubious astonishment as we watch her sashay up to the steps.

She giggles softly when she sees our reactions. Something has changed with her, I don't just mean her clothes but something is different I just can't quite put my finger on what.

"Morning boys," Clare says in a flirty voice as she passes us.

It's like someone took Clare and replaced her with Jessica Rabbit, Bianca and Alli all in one! We all watch her flounce into school, her ass perky and round wiggles so nicely, her legs gliding across the floor, her hips swaying. She looks like Clare, sounds like Clare but she's not the Clare I know, any of us know.

"So she was abducted and replaced with an alien," I theorize.

"Pod person," Owen says as we stop leaning on the banister and follow her inside.

"Possession," Luke offers.

We can hear the whispers about her new look spreading through the school. I'm more curious about who the guy was, guess we all have the same idea because we all walk to Clare's locker. We weren't the only ones; we find Adam, Becky, Jenna and Alli also at her locker.

"Well if you're trying to make Eli jealous I'd say it's a good start but as he's been making out with Lenore all morning you might need a guy to make out with," Alli comments.

"This is not to make Eli jealous; I want nothing more to do with Eli Goldsworthy. This is the new Clare, I did this for me and no one else," Clare states closing her locker.

"Hey I'm all for the new Clare but who was the guy on the motorcycle?" I question.

"Motorcycle?!" Exclaims anyone that wasn't outside.

"Sean," Clare says nonchalantly as she start to walk away and the rest of us follow her.

"Who's Sean?" Owen inquires.

"Shortest explanation is that he's a like an older brother to Clare," Adam explains. "What happened to your arm?" He asks and I notice a bruise on it, a dark blue one.

Clare looks down at it briefly, "Eli did that yesterday, like I said I'm done with him."

"What did your mom have to say about your new look?" Jenna queries.

"She hasn't seen it and I doubt she will since she didn't care to call or anything last night," Clare shrugs.

"Then where are you living?" Alli asks.

"With Jay and Sean," she shrugs.

"And Jay's also like a brother to you?" Luke asks.

"Yep," Clare replies just as Drew comes around the corner with his arm around Bianca and they freeze at the sight of Clare.

"Shit it's true! I thought Dave was joking," Bianca comments.

"Whoa you lost your mind," Drew remarks.

"Maybe I just found it," Clare responds going into her communications and technology class. Adam has the class with her and I guess Dave does too since they both follow her in.

"She shoulda done that last year after breaking up with Eli, maybe she never would have dated Jake," Owen comments as the rest of us split up to go to class.

Owen, Bianca, Drew and I all have the same class for homeroom and when we get there Jake is at his desk.

"You seen your sister this morning?" I ask him.

"No but everyone's saying she's dressing different, not my business," Jake shrugs.

"I wonder if his attitude will be so flippant when he actually sees her," Bianca whispers.

A lot of the students coming in are whispering about Clare's new look, the consensus seems to be that she's lost her mind. I even hear Mr. Perino commenting on it as he comes in to start class. When class gets out we wave to Drew and Bianca while Owen and I walk to our nutrition and health class. Clare's new look remains the hot topic at school all morning and at lunch kids are still talking about it. It makes sense though seeing as yesterday morning she was a modest, smart good girl and came back this morning as a centerfold bad girl. Speaking of the schools new femme fatale she's leaning on the wall and looking annoyed at her stepbrother who is gawking and lecturing her at the same time.

"Your mom will ground you for life, where'd you even get those clothes?" Jake questions.

"Bought some, converted some of mine and Darcy's clothes. Mom will never see them I moved out and she doesn't care," Clare says just as Luke joins us, and now the three of us are watching Clare's conversation with Jake. Not sure why, morbid curiosity I guess.

"Don't tell me you're living with pot growers again," Jake comments.

"When did she…" I start to ask and Owen shakes his head and shrugs.

"No with Jay and Sean," Clare sighs and walks off.

Jake watches her a second, scratches his head, and then shrugs walking off the other way.

"So we eating in the caf?" Owen asks.

"Yeah just have to put away my backpack," I reply.

Of course they also have to put away their backpacks so we head to our lockers. Owen and I have lockers close together so we go to ours first. We lock up our backpacks and walk to Luke's; he's putting his backpack in when Clare walks up to us, without her backpack so it must be in her locker.

"If one more person asks me if I'm doing this to make Eli jealous I swear that I'll scream! I need a drink you guys got any beer?" Clare asks and we all blink at her.

"Last time we drank on school grounds you wrote an article about it and got half the starting line suspended from three games," I remind her.

"That was different and I don't work for the paper anymore. Never mind I didn't really like the beer and I have a much better idea," Clare remarks then grabs the corner of my Ice Hounds jacket and starts pulling me with her.

"Where are you two going?" Owen calls after us and Clare stops looking back at them.

"You boys can come too but I don't know if we'll be back after lunch," she replies.

She does let go of my jacket but I keep following her, we walk out of school getting a few looks from kids including Eli. We follow Clare to the Dot and now I'm confused, so are Owen and Luke.

"Your better idea was to come to the Dot?" Luke asks.

Clare doesn't reply but instead goes around the back and to the employee entrance, she goes in and we wonder if we should follow her but she appears a minute later. Gives a grin and I see a key in her hand, she goes up the stairs to Above the Dot and we follow her in after she unlocks the door.

"How did you get the keys to the club?" I question.

"I took them off their hook," is her response as if it's an everyday occurrence for her to take the key and go into the club when it's closed.

"Peter who owns the Dot and the club used to date her sister so I'm guessing that's how she knew where the key was," Owen explains.

Clare locks the club door once we're inside, she walks to the bar sets the keys on it and hops on the bar leaning over it. Her tiny shorts ride up a little and her ass is hanging off the bar, it's tempting to smack it but I don't. Clare comes up again after a few seconds holding a bottle of whiskey.

"I thought they didn't serve alcohol at Above the Dot?" I say as she hops off the bar.

"They don't but Peter kept a few bottles for friends and I happen to know where they are," Clare explains opening the bottle.

"Okay I think you've lost your mind just like Eli," Owen comments.

"Oh Owen I didn't lose my mind, Eli can go crazy if he wants I was just so tired of being so good," she says taking a sip from the bottle and sitting on the sofa in the back.

We follow her, I sit on one side of her and Owen on the other, she passes the bottle to me and I take a sip. We pass the bottle around but Clare is drinking most of it, she's taking twice as many swigs as us and considering she got tipsy off one beer it doesn't take her much to be slightly over tipsy on hard whiskey. The bottle comes around again, she takes a sip, passes the bottle to me and I take a gulp passing it to Luke then Clare suddenly gets up and straddles my lap with her arms leaning on my shoulders. I cock an eyebrow at her and put my hands on her hips.

"You know Dallas," she says managing to sound tipsy and sultry all at once, "I actually did like our kiss even though I slapped you."

"When did you guys kiss?" Owen and Luke ask at the same time.

Clare twists her hips to look at them, her lip pulled into her teeth, she releases her lip and licks across it. I don't think she realizes just how much she's flirting but we do, if we were really bad human beings then this would turn into a gang bang. Fortunately for Clare we're not terrible people and as she's Adam's best friend especially I have no intention of hurting her.

"It was after Asher assaulted me and I got fired and had to still give my report in class. I was upset and Dallas here offered me a beer. I told him allllllllll about Asher and kicked off my shoes and then he kissed me," Clare informs them, and then sings the words "and then he kissed me" a couple of times.

"Dude!" Owen scolds me.

"That was pretty low," Luke says.

"I know but I've apologized," I tell them as Clare turns back to me no longer singing. She starts to lean down to kiss me but Owen speaks.

"Who the fuck is Asher?" He asks so she turns back to look at him and I want to kill him.

"Mmmmy boss at co-op," she tells him and scrunches her face at the memory.

"Fuck your co-op boss assaulted you?!" Owen exclaims.

"Mmhmm but I don't want to talk about it again," she responds turning back to me. She grips onto my shirt and tries to get it off me but I'm still wearing my jacket so of course it doesn't work and she twists her face in frustration whining a little.

I lean forward a little to get my jacket off and help her out, looking at Owen and Luke as I do so. "You too get out," I demand setting my jacket on the sofa.

"Are you stupid? I am not leaving you alone with her like that!" Owen says with bit of an angry tone while Luke just gets up.

"I don't need a babysitter Owen I know what I'm doing," Clare snaps at him.

"No you don't you're tipsy," he argues.

"I'm not that tipsy; I'm still coherent aren't I? Not slurring my words and I can see straight and I know what I want. Now unless you want to stay and watch do as the Mike man said and get out," Clare commands.

Owen looks at her a second and then looks at me, "If she says no you stop and I'm telling Adam what you two are doing."

"I won't do anything she doesn't want, Clare is completely in control," I assure Owen.

"I like being in charge," she giggles.

Owen leaves with Luke, Clare looks back at me biting one corner of her lip, the other corner is turned up in a teasing smile. She grabs my shirt and I lift my arms so she can get it over my head. She gets it off and twirls it over her head a few times before tossing it in the room.

"I like this new Clare," I smile moving my hand to the small of her back slowly but she never stops me.

She looks down at me biting her lip again and giggling slightly, her eyes wander down from my eyes to my bare chest and she smiles. Her fingertips touchdown on my Adams apple before tracing down my neck, softly going over my clavicle and then slowly and gently down my chest, so soft that it tickles.

"You seem to be the only one, everyone else seems to think I've gone cuckoo for cocoa puffs," Clare giggles.

"I think everyone else is crazy," I reply.

"Maaaaaybe but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be quite this brave if I wasn't quite so tipsy," she laughs tracing the muscles of my six pack. "But maybe I would be, this new me has a lot more courage and less self-doubt," she says and then putting her hand at the back of my neck crashes her lips to mine!

**Update July 10****th**** from right here and with lots more wild Clare.**


	2. Wanna Put on a Tight Skirt & Flirt

**Alright catching up a little, tonight's one shot will be up late but hopefully will be up tonight and not tomorrow morning.**

**Ch. 2 Wanna Put on a Tight Skirt & Flirt**

**(DALLAS)**

"You taste like alcohol," she giggles pulling away after a few minutes and licking her lips.

"Probably because I've been drinking alcohol," I point out and she giggles again.

"There's still some, let's finish," she says leaning back on my lap which arches her back and makes her breasts pop out. I mean almost literally pop out of the shirt she's wearing. Clare grabs the bottle but has trouble sitting back up so I pull her up and she hands me the bottle. "Drink more," she asserts.

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me?" I joke and she twists her lips at me.

"I doubt I'd have to get you drunkety drunk to ssssseduce you," she says and then giggles.

"Good point," I shrug and take a swig from the bottle. She takes the bottle when I'm done and takes another drink. "You are going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," I warn her with a smile watching her drink.

"Okay now, you take a sip but don't swallow," she giggles, "putting the bottle to my lips. Take a drinky and hold it in your mouth," she tells me opening her mouth and pointing into it. "Hold it there and then I'll kiss you and kiss alllllll the alcohol awayyyyy."

I laugh and take a sip from the bottle, then Clare puts her lips on mine and slowly we open our mouths. Then she sort of laps the liquor from my mouth to hers, getting most of it and swallowing before kissing me.

"That was fun," I smile.

"That's the new me, fun fun fun fun fun fun," she says with a sort of sing-song voice as she kind of dances on my lap which is making me hard.

And then she does something I was not expecting, even from the new Clare, she splashes some of the liquor on my chest leans down and licks it away! Her warm, soft, alcohol soaked tongue runs over my chest so wonderfully erotically and I become entirely rock hard. She must feel me pocking at her through my jeans but all she does is dance on my lap and make me so erect it becomes very painful. Just as I think I'm about to explode in my jeans she hops off of me, off my lap and off the sofa, setting the liquor bottle back on the table.

"I'm hungry are you hungry? Let's get some food," she tells me as I adjust my jeans and stand up to follow her back to the bar. She stands in front of the bar with her back to it and putting her hands on the bar tries to hop on it, it doesn't entirely work because she's quite sloshed. When she can't hop up on the counter she whines and pouts in frustration making me laugh.

"Need some help?" I offer and she nods. I take her by the waist and lift her onto the counter; she smiles and leans over to kiss me.

"Thanks," she grins spinning on her ass on the counter and hopping down on the other side. "There must be lots to eat here," she says once her feet on the floor on the other side.

"Are you sure the guy that owns this place won't mind you drinking his liquor and eating his food?" I question.

"Let's call him and fiiiiind out," she says producing a cell phone from between her breasts. She squints her eyes scrolling through the names on her phone and then presses a couple of buttons. She puts it on speaker and sets it on the counter, she leans over it while I hop over the counter and stand with her.

"Hello?" Asks a male voice.

"Hi Petey!" Clare giggles.

"Clare?!" He questions.

"Yep yep," she replies.

"Are you drunk?" He asks.

"Just a weeeee bit," she giggles.

"Sounds more like a lot, are you okay?" He inquires.

"I'm at Above the Dot and I'm drinking your drink and eating your eats is that okay?" She questions.

"Uh yeah help yourself to anything just be careful okay. Why are you drunk? Do I need to call Jay and Sean to have them check on you?" Peter queries.

"Nope nope nope, I live with them now," Clare replies.

"Okay calling them anyway, be careful alright?" Peter requests and Clare nods like he can see her.

"Don't worry I'm keeping an eye on her," I tell him.

"Who the hell are you?" Peter responds adopting a protective angry tone rather than the concerned one he had with Clare.

"Petey Pete Stoney Stone this is Mikey Dallas," Clare tells him and I narrow my eyes at her for the interesting introduction.

"Have you touched her?" Peter asks.

"Nope but I touched him byeeeeeeeeee Petey Pete," Clare says and hangs up the phone. She turns to walk back to the kitchen but I grab her hand turn her back to me.

"Uh Mikey?" I question.

"Isn't it your name?" She responds as her cell starts ringing and it's Peter calling her back but she scrunches her nose at it and ignores the call.

"No Michael is my name, I went by Mike when I was younger and now everybody calls me Dallas because I make them," I inform her and she scrunches her face up.

"I don't like Dallas; it's a hot stuffy town in Texas. Besides I'm not everybody," she points out walking to the kitchen and I follow her.

"No you are not everybody that's for damn sure but I still don't like Mikey, or Mike for that matter," I reply as she opens the cupboard.

"Okay how about Honey or Cookie? Ooh that's it Cookie, you're a big chocolate cookie!" She exclaims clapping her hands.

"Can't you just call me Dallas?"

"No I don't like Dallas, I'm calling you Cookie," she replies getting out some bread. Actually bread is probably a good thing for her to have right now it'll help soak up the alcohol in her system.

"I think I'd rather you call me Mikey," I respond but hope that she won't remember this conversation tomorrow.

She giggles and walks out to the club again but doesn't try hopping over the counter this time. She sits back on the sofa and I sit next to her, she leans against me and nibbles on the bread. I put my arm around her and take another sip from the bottle; Clare eats a little bread and then puts it down taking the bottle back. She sits up and takes the bottle from me taking another sip and then she mounts my lap again and overtakes my lips with hers. We make out for a while, she's moving on my lap and I get hard again, she stops suddenly and pulls away.

"Oh I feel kinda dizzy," she complains holding her head.

"That's what happens when you drink too much alcohol, you should lie down you might start feeling nauseas," I warn her.

She just sort of slumps off my lap and falls onto the sofa going unconscious, I know from experience she won't wake up any time soon so I find the washroom and clean up a bit. I put my shirt back on and then my cell rings, it's Owen.

"You coming to practice?" He questions.

"Yeah but Clare passed out we need to get her somewhere safe, she's probably going to have one hell of a hangover," I inform him.

"Hang on a sec," Owen says moving the phone away a little, "Hey can you can you take Clare to your place?"

"Okay where is she?" I hear Drew question obviously confused.

"At Above the Dot with Dallas and she's passed out drunk," Owen informs him.

"She's what? Clare Edwards?!" Drew exclaims.

"Yep long story, maybe she can tell you when she wakes up," Owen responds.

"We'll go get her, we'll be there in a few," Drew replies.

"Get her downstairs," Owen says and hangs up.

I slip my phone back in my pocket and putting my jacket on I pick her up and sling her over my shoulder. I make sure to grab her phone on the way out, and the keys to lock up the club; Clare doesn't wake up at all. I wait at the bottom of the steps and a few minutes later Drew pulls up with Bianca and Adam in the car.

"What did you do to her?" Adam says angrily as he gets out of the car.

"I didn't do anything to her, she's drunk and she passed out, I don't know where Jay and Sean live but take her to our house. Put her in my bed so she can sleep it off," I tell them setting Clare in the backseat.

"There's no way I'm putting her in your bed," Adam responds.

"You won't be able to get her up to one of your rooms without your mom seeing. I didn't touch her Adam, we made out but it was all her doing I swear I didn't do anything to her. I've done some terrible things but I'm not that low," I assert.

Adam gives me a harsh look but he doesn't argue this time. Adam gets in the back with Clare and Drew drives off, I have to run back to school in order to reach the bus.

"I checked everyone off," Luke says handing me a clipboard, "so what did you and Clare do? Did you get dirty up there?"

Owen shoots me a look and I smile thinking about kissing her and especially her licking the liquor from my chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I reply as the bus drives off.

**(ADAM)**

I get in the backseat with Clare and put her head in my lap, she's dead to the world, still breathing but out cold.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" I request as Drew starts driving home.

"I wish I knew little brother," Drew replies.

"She's rebelling, most teenagers do it at one point or another," Bianca shrugs.

"To this extreme? I mean rebelling is fine but she did a complete one 180 overnight. She changed her personality as easily as she changed her clothes it seems like. She is practically the complete opposite of the girl she was 24 hours ago. It's like she's been replaced by a Clare from some alternate dimension," I comment.

"I think that was the point Adam, to be the opposite of the old Clare, I think she was tired of being the old Clare. Something that in no small way I'm sure her relationship with Eli and corresponding breakup contributed to," Bianca remarks.

"Thank you doctor DeSousa," I reply sardonically and Drew laughs but I'm sure Bianca is right.

We pull up to the house a few minutes later and I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Mom isn't yet home.

"Adam get my backpack I'll get Clare, I don't think you can lift her," Drew says when he parks.

"Did you just call her fat or me weak?" I grumble while scowling at my brother and Bianca hits him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Neither okay Clare is not fat I'm sure she's very light and I don't think you're weak but she's dead weight right now and that's hard to lift. You're not weak but you biologically don't have the muscle mass to lift her as dead weight," Drew responds.

I grumble a little but grab Drew's backpack while he opens the back door and pulls Clare out; he doesn't sling her over his shoulder like Dallas did though he carries her in his arms like a groom carrying a bride. Bianca opens the sliding glass door and Drew carries Clare back to Dallas' part of the basement laying her on his bed. We sit on the sofa and Drew puts on the TV while we get out our homework, I have trouble concentrating however because I'm worried about Clare. When Mom arrives home I leap up and close the curtain partition that separates Dallas' part of the basement from the rest. I sit back on the sofa just as Mom opens the interior basement door; she walks down the stairs a little and looks at the three of us.

"Hi Bianca, staying for dinner Sweetie?" Mom asks her.

"Yes thanks Audra," Bianca smiles.

"What's for dinner I'm starving?" I ask.

"Hamburgers but I won't start for another hour when your father is on his way home. I'll be upstairs in my office until then," Mom replies and we nod.

"I'm starving," Drew says when Mom is back upstairs. He gets up and then stops turning back to Dallas' part of the basement. "I think Clare's waking up," he tells us and we all get up going over and opening the curtain.

Clare is groaning and holding her head, I go over and sit by her, she opens her eyes.

"Adam? Where am I?" She asks.

"My house, in Dallas' bed," I tell her.

"I feel terrible, is this a hangover?" She queries holding her stomach.

"Yep, you're in hangover hell Babe welcome to it," Bianca informs her.

"Been there, it sucks I'll get you some aspirin," Drew offers getting up and going out to the washroom.

He comes back with two aspirin and some water handing them to Clare, I help her sit up and she takes the aspirin.

"I feel awful can you take me home?" She requests looking at my brother.

"Yeah but you'll have to tell us where home is," I point out.

"It's not that far," she says rubbing her head.

"I'll go tell Mom we're running an errand," Drew says and leaves the room.

B and I help Clare to stand and get her out to the car; Drew comes out a few minutes later with his keys. Clare gives us directions to her new house so now I at least know where it is.

"Take a hot bath or shower and lie down, drink lots of coffee and eat lots of greasy food," Bianca advises.

"Ugh don't say greasy food," Clare groans clutching her stomach.

"Next time eat a lot of bread beforehand and only drink until tipsy," Bianca tells her.

"Yeah how do I know the line between tipsy and drunk?" Clare asks.

"If you're happy, giggly, can't quite speak totally coherently but understand what's being said to you then you're tipsy. If your words become incoherent, other people start sounding like or looking like cartoon characters and you can barely move then you're drunk," Bianca informs her.

"Thanks Bianca, see you guys tomorrow," Clare says getting out of the car just as another car and a motorcycle drop her off.

"Peter called," the guy on the motorcycle tells her as he takes off his helmet.

"No lectures I'm hung over," she says as he and the other guy look in our car. "Jay and Sean this is my best friend Adam you've heard about him, his brother Drew and Drew's girlfriend Bianca," Clare introduces us all and she looks unsteady.

"Nice to meet you, come on we'll cure your hangover and you can tell us about Mikey was it?" Jay says taking Clare's arm and pulling her inside.

"Who's Mikey? I thought she was with Dallas?" Drew inquires and we shrug.

She waves to us and we watch her go inside then Drew drives home. We go back to doing our homework until Dallas comes in the door and we all look at him.

"What?" He asks with a shrug as tosses his backpack to the floor.

"What do you mean what? What did you do to Clare at Above the Dot?" I question.

"I already told you, where is she I still have her phone," he comments.

"We took her home," Drew says and the door to upstairs opens.

"Kids dinner," Mom calls so we leave what we're doing and go up to dinner.

We say hi to Dad and sit at the table, Dad gives us all a hamburger and we all fix them the way we like.

"So how was everyone's day?" Mom queries as we start eating.

"Fine," all four of us say at the same time in the same way making Mom and Dad look at us.

"Uh huh, what really happened today?" Mom asks again.

"The whole school was talking about how Clare broke up with Eli after that emo bastard bruised her and yelled at her," Bianca answers saving us all.

"Eli hurt her?" Dad exclaims.

"He grabbed her I think, the bruise on her arm was shaped like a hand," I tell them.

"Is she okay?" Mom questions.

"She's taking the whole thing very well, she's like a whole different person," Dallas grins with a little too much carnal pleasure and I kick him under the table.

**(CLARE)**

"Bianca said to take a hot shower," I tell them when we're inside.

"Okay take a shower we'll make you some coffee," Jay tells me.

I go to the washroom and turn on the shower, the warm water does feel rather good and I stay in a long while. Between the shower and the aspirin my headache goes away, when I get out of the shower and get in pajamas Sean hands me a cup of coffee.

"So who is Mikey?" Jay asks me.

"Don't let him hear you call him Mikey he might kill you," I respond in a snarky tone as I sip the coffee.

"Peter was concerned that you were getting drunk with him at Above the Dot," Sean says.

"We were just making out and he likes being called Dallas, he's…okay nice might not be the right word but he wouldn't rape me or anything. And before you go lecturing me about drinking Bianca already told me to stop at tipsy and I never want to be that drunk again," I tell them yawning a little.

"You're still on birth control right?" Sean inquires.

"Yes," I nod.

"Good, here keep some with you at all times," Jay says handing me a box of condoms.

"I like kissing Dallas," I pause thinking about what we did that afternoon and I smile a little wickedly I admit, "and licking alcohol off his chest. But that doesn't mean I'm going to just have sex with him."

"Just be safe, all around okay kid?" Jay requests and I scowl at him for calling me kid.

"I'll be safe," I assure them.

"Good, any word from your mom?" Sean questions.

"No not a peep I told you she wouldn't care," I respond picking at my nails.

"You should get to sleep," Sean says.

I nod, say goodnight and I go back to my room getting in bed. I fall asleep pretty quickly and then wake up about halfway through the night to vomit. After brushing my teeth again I fall back asleep and stay asleep until Sean knocks on the door the next morning.

"Wake up sleepy head time for school," Sean calls through the door again and I groan.

I get up and splash some water on my face then go back to my room to get dressed. I look through the clothes I changed and bought opting for a dark purple denim skirt and white halter top with white lace up boots that stop just above my ankles and have four inch heels. Jay and Sean whistle in approval when I come out to the living room and Sean hands me coffee again.

"How do you feel?" Sean asks.

"Tired but otherwise okay," I reply.

"Well that's good, hangovers can be worse than the flu sometimes, especially your first one. You want to rife to school on the bike again or take the car?" Jay asks giving me toast for breakfast.

"Car would be good; I guess my backpacks still at school but where is my phone?" I question.

"Not sure do you want to call it?" Jay offers handing me my cell phone. I take his phone and call mine, after a second it gets answered by Adam.

"Hey you left your phone with Dallas, we'll bring it to you at school," Adam tells me.

"Thanks, I'll see you at school in a bit," I reply and hang up. "Adam has it," I tell Jay and Sean and they nod.

After eating and finishing getting ready for school we all get in Jay's car and they drop me at DeGrassi. Much like yesterday people gawk and some guys whistle, I smile and Jay and Sean call goodbye. I wave to them and walk up the stairs, Eli is in the foyer with his arm around Lenore, he's both glaring at me and looking angry and jealous.

"Well I have to admit I like the new you," Owen says falling in step with me.

I stop walking and turn to Owen grabbing him by his black t-shirt, which I will say so nicely shows his muscles. "Thanks Owen," I grin pulling Owen down and crushing my lips to his for a quick kiss. I tug his bottom lip slightly before I pull away and grin at Owen.

"Uh welcome," Owen says slightly in shock from the kiss I guess.

I smile and walk towards my locker when Dallas falls into step with me. "Is that some move you learn in hockey? Falling in step with girls?"

"Never hurts to keep up with a hot girl," Dallas grins, "I thought I was the only guy you kissed?"

"I never said that Cookie," I tease him giggling.

Dallas growls slightly and grabbing me gently leans me against the wall, a move that attracts us some attention. I simply put a hand on his shoulder and put my foot on the wall behind me, my other hand drags slowly down his chest.

"Don't call me Cookie," he says growling a little like he's angry but he's smiling at me and his voice is low.

"Right you wanted to be called Mikey," I grin and then roll my lower lip between my teeth before I pull Dallas to me for a kiss. "I still like Cookie better," I giggle pushing Dallas away from me slightly so I can walk. I leave Dallas and continue to my locker, Alli and Jenna are at their lockers with Dave.

"Another hot outfit," Jenna says.

"Thank you I like this one," I grin opening my locker and getting out my backpack.

"See you in class Clare," Dave smiles walking off with Jenna and Alli while I'm getting out my books.

"So when did you turn into the school harlot?" Eli questions closing my locker quickly.

"Bite me Eli," I snap back.

"Everyone else seems to be," Eli smirks.

"Leave me alone Eli you don't know anything," I bark at him turning to leave and he grabs my wrist twirling me back to him. He opens his mouth to say something but I don't let him get that far, I take my spiked boot heel and kick his knee with it! He not only cries out in pain like a little girl but lets me go. "Stay away from me you crazy emo druggie," I snap at him while he's on the ground, several people in the hallway clap and cheer including Drew, Bianca and Adam.

"Well you must be feeling better," Bianca grins.

"Much thank you and thanks for yesterday," I tell them.

"No problem here's your phone back, come on I'll walk you to class although I doubt you need the protection," Adam laughs.

Adam and I have the same homeroom and there's still ten minutes before classes start but we still go into class. Adam sits at his desk and I perch on mine, I ask Adam what homework I missed for writing yesterday. The homework is easy enough I can do it during lunch or my spare.

"When did you become such a bitch," Eli growls as he comes into the classroom.

"I don't know Eli ask yourself that question because you had a hand in this transformation and you seem to be the only one that doesn't approve. Talk to me again and I will kick your other knee cap hard enough to break it," I warn him.

"Leave her alone Eli, you can't break up with her and then get jealous because she found a new persona and you don't get to appreciate it," Dave says walking into class.

School is rather like any other day at school, few people ask me about my new wardrobe or attitude after learning what I did to Eli. My evil ex keeps his distance and I flirt with pretty much every boy that is currently single at the school, mostly Dallas, Luke and Owen though because they are the most fun. I eat with Adam, Alli, Dave, Jenna and Connor, mostly because Adam insists I don't eat lunch with the team or sneak off to drink again.

"I have a date with Becky are you going to be okay?" Adam asks as we leave writing class with the last bell of the day.

"Adam I'll be fine, don't worry about me okay," I assert.

"Okay I'll call you later," Adam says and hugs me before he walks down the hall.

I smile and walk to my locker, opening it and putting in my backpack before I become surrounded by Owen, Luke and Dallas. "Yes ice boys?"

"You coming to the game?" Owen asks.

"As hot as you guys are I don't like sports and I'd rather find a party," I tell them.

"No way in fuck are you going to a party dressed like that alone," Owen stresses blocking my path.

"I want to find a party, I don't like sports I'll be fine I got rid of Eli," I point out.

"Yes but you were sober and you hate him you won't be so capable when you're tipsy," Dallas says.

"What does it matter to you three if I go to a party alone? Afraid I'm going to make out with other guys?" I tease.

"We know how guys are, especially at parties and you're new at this life, someone is going to look at you like a wounded baby deer and eat you alive," Owen tells me.

"What's up?" Bianca asks coming up with Drew.

"Clare thinks she can go to a party by herself," Dallas says.

"Not a chance," Drew shakes his head.

"We told her to come to the game and we'd all find a party after," Owen comments.

"Yeah come on we're going to the game you can sit with us," Drew insists.

"What if there's no tickets left?" I question and Dallas hands me a ticket. "Is this where you're sitting," I ask Drew and Bianca.

"It doesn't matter, it's not an important game we didn't sell all the seats you three just sit somewhere with three empty seats," Dallas comments.

"Fine I'll come to the game but let's find a good party after or I'm finding one on my own," I persist.

"Come on we'll take you to the game before you find a ride from someone else and never make it to the game," Drew says putting his free arm around my shoulders and I walk out with them.

"Did Adam tell you to watch me or something?" I ask Drew.

"No but if he knew you were trying to get to a party on your own he would have. If you get hurt and we didn't do all we could I'll never forgive myself and Adam will never forgive me either," Drew says.

I shrug and give in, we get in Drew's car and I ask him to drive to my house so I can grab a change of clothes for the party. I go upstairs taking one of my dresses that I altered; I had worn it last year to my grandparents 50th anniversary party. The dress was long sleeve and went to my knees, had a velvet skirt and satin red top with a conservative neckline. After I altered it the skirt came to my mid-thigh, the dress was now sleeveless and the V-neckline plunges to show a good amount of my cleavage. It had gone from conservative to very sexy and something Bianca might wear. I didn't figure Jay and Sean would worry too much and probably had plans of their own after work but I send Jay a text that I'm going to the game and then a party with friends. Drew drives us to the arena and we go in, my ticket is far from them but the arena isn't full so we just find 3 seats near the back where we can sit together. We wait for the game to start, Drew and Bianca talking about what to do this weekend while I look around the arena. A few minutes before the game is set to start I find that I'm thirsty and get up to go to the snack stand. I tell Drew as much even though he's talking to Bianca about his parents being away on Sunday and how they can get rid of Adam and Dallas to leave the house so they can have it to themselves. Drew sort of glances at me as I get up and walk out to the snack stand. There's a short line that I'm at the end of because the game's about to start, and when I get to the front of the line there is a hot guy working the stand and he winks at me.

"Hey cutie what will be?" He asks.

"Just a bottled water," I reply and he grabs one from the little fridge.

"Here you go, on the house," he grins pushing it to me I reach for it and he pulls it back, "for a kiss."

I hop on the counter, lean over and peck his cheek; he smiles and gives me the bottle.

"Thanks," I grin.

"So what's a hot girl like you doing at a lame hockey game?" He questions. He looks a couple years older he must be in college because he most definitely does not go to DeGrassi.

"You're at a lame hockey game," I point out.

"I have to work, you don't look like the type that goes for these kinds of things," he comments.

"Usually no but I know the players and they sort of dragged me promising me a good party after the game," I respond.

"Well I know a good party, I'll take you as soon as I'm off," he offers and then I get pulled off the counter.

"Thanks but we'll take care of her, come on Clare the game is starting," Drew says as Bianca puts an arm around me.

"I don't think flirting with the snack stand guy was going to hurt me," I remark.

"You're not going to a party with him and you were gone for a while," Drew counters.

"Drew you worry too much," I respond as we sit down again.

"You went from saint to sinner overnight I think I have plenty of cause to worry," Drew counters.

"Relax they'll get over it in a couple of days they just aren't used to seeing you like this," Bianca tells me and I smile at her just as Dallas scores a goal.

I'm not so interested in the game but I bite my lip and think about all the fun I can have at the party, with or without Dallas and the guys.

**Update Friday August 8****th**** starting with the party.**


	3. What a Day for a Night

**Everyone ready for some wild and fancy free Clare after last night's chapter? Good enjoy this chapter then.**

**Ch. 3 ****What a Day for a Night**

**(CLARE)  
**

Ice Hounds win and everyone jumps up to cheer and clap, well everyone that was rooting for DeGrassi anyhow.

"Can I have your car key I need to change for the party," I request of Drew holding my hand out for the key.

"I'm not sure I can trust you not to just drive off with the car," Drew says furrowing his brow at me.

"Let's go with her, I'd like you alone for a while before I have to be home for curfew," Bianca says to him.

"Alright let's get out now before the crowd becomes too crazy," Drew gives in and we all stand up.

I follow them to Drew's car and grab my bag, Drew tells me to find Dallas or Owen and go to a party with them and not wander off by myself, I roll my eyes but agree. Drew and Bianca drive off and I go to the player's entrance, there are a few puck bunnies and a security guard at the door already.

"Sorry miss you can't go back there," he tells me.

"I'm a reporter for the DeGrassi Daily, I'm supposed to interview Mike Dallas just call him," I reply.

He looks at me and speaks into his radio asking if they're expecting a reporter from the school. He asks my name and then I'm aloud back, I knew Dallas would let me back. I walk down the hallway and someone comes to meet me, it's one of the assistant coaches.

"You can wait outside the locker room and the players will be out after they change," he tells me.

"Actually is there a place I can change too? We're all going to a party after this," I tell the assistant coach.

"Yeah there's a washroom just down the hall, first door on your right," he says.

I thank him and go into the washroom pulling out the dress I brought to wear to the party. The satin bodice hugs my torso and breasts nicely; the new plunging neckline shows just enough cleavage to be drool worthy. The velvet skirt covers my ass but the slit shows off more of my leg and teases at peaks of more. It's sexy, teasing and sultry and perfect, my black heels with the ankle straps complete the outfit and I'm ready to party. There's now a small crowd of actual reporters around the door to the locker room but I push my way past them and open the door to the locker room, surprising more than one Ice Hound in the midst of changing. Owen, Ingvar, Bo, Luke, Cam, Dallas and a couple whose names I can't remember all stop what they're doing and look over at me. They're all in the midst of dressing again having just showered and they all have towels around their waists. I bite my lip at the sight of all the eye candy and all their jaws hit the floor at the sight of me.

"Well are we going to a party or what?" I ask with a slight coo in my voice.

"Holy," Owen breathes out.

"Shit," Luke says looking me up and down.

"You look hot," Dallas finishes their mutual thought.

"Thanks you guys look good too but I want to go party so get some clothes on or I'm going with snack stand boy," I inform them.

"I think we should just go back to my place," Dallas comments.

"Mmm but I want to party so either get dressed or come with me like that but I warn you there are some reporters waiting to talk to you guys," I tell them.

"Pants, we need pants," Owen kind of mumbles and I giggle.

"Umm Clare could you…" Cam says nervously as he waits for me to leave so he can get dressed.

"Oh aren't you cute, I suppose I'll let you all change in private," I reply going over and kissing Cam's cheek before I go out the door and face a small wall of reporters. "Uh the guys will be out in a moment," I tell them.

"And you are?" A reporter asks sticking a microphone in my face.

"Waiting for some of the hounds," I respond and turn to wait for my escort to the party.

Owen, Dallas and Luke get ready in what I'm sure was record time, coming out in their jeans and t-shirts, their Ice Hounds jackets slung over their shoulders. The reporters start to push me out of the way to ask them questions but Dallas grabs my hand and lifts me onto his shoulder.

"The game was great everyone played well and we won that's my comment," Owen says pushing ahead of us to make a path.

The reporters look a little dumbfounded but they move for us and we walk out of the arena, Dallas does take me off his shoulder before we go through the door though. I exit the arena with Dallas and Owen having their arms around me, the puck bunnies that were standing there are either glaring at me or looking jealous. I ignore them and we go to Owen's car, they apparently know of a party and that's where we go. It seems to have been going a while and we get out of the car Dallas and Luke come to my sides. We walk straight into the party and I see the bar immediately so I walk over with the boys following me.

"Three beers," Dallas orders for us from the guy attending bar.

"You want a beer too sexy thing?" The bar tender asks me.

"No beer is gross I want," I pause and lick the tip of my tongue across my top lip, "something sweet."

"I'll bet your lips are sweet," bartender grins and I briefly bite my bottom lip.

"Well why don't you find out," I smile and lean over the bar putting my lips on his. He kisses me and sucks my top lip before pulling away.

"Sweet like sugar," he grins picking up a brown bottle, "the sweetest thing we have is Kahlua I'll make you a mudslide."

He mixes my drink and hands it to me, I thank him and take the drink walking through the party to find a place to sit or at least stand.

"So how many guys are you going to kiss tonight?" Owen questions.

"As many as I want," is my response.

"I think one of us better stay sober, we need a designated driver anyway," Owen comments as we find a couple of chairs.

Dallas sits in one, Owen sits in the other, I sit myself in Owen's lap and he doesn't complain, not that I thought he would. Luke sits on an arm of the chair that Dallas is in and I put my arm around Owen's neck.

"Owen you're so sweet," I giggle and kiss him before taking a sip of my mudslide and kissing Owen again. Then lick my lips for the taste of the mudslide, "I like this it tastes like dessert."

"I thought you were dessert," Luke remarks.

"I just might be your dessert," I giggle and take another sip of my mudslide. I down the mudslide quickly and hop off Owen's lap. "I need another one," I announce.

"I think I better go with you and keep you from sleeping with the guy tending bar," Owen comments and I giggle.

**(OWEN)**

Clare is in my lap again, dancing to the music after her second mudslide; she's tipsy now and super happy. She's also inadvertently giving me a lap dance and attracting a fair amount of attention. I'm not so worried about Luke and Dallas who are also tipsy, I can control them and they also at least care about Clare a little so they won't just take her into a room to rape her. The rest of the guys at this party are looking at Clare like she's something they can take from the buffet. Clare isn't helping things as she'll hop off my lap to kiss pretty much any guy that winks at her and I have to threaten them into leaving. Clare suddenly lounges across my lap, her legs over one arm of the chair, her feet flexing and going on the arm of the chair next to me. The guy looks over and simply looks up her legs so I glare at him. Dallas and Luke aren't helping as they just watch her body flexing, Clare stretches her arms, it arches her back and makes her chest pop out, almost literally.

"Do you want to lie down?" I ask Clare.

She sits up and puts her arms around my neck, her dress is slightly askew exposing her black satin bra and I wonder if I should fix her dress. I decide she has enough eyes on her already so I quickly pull up her dress.

"Owen Milligan are you trying to get me into bed?" She giggles.

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that it could get me into trouble," I respond.

"Owen you're being so sweet," she smiles and then coalesces her lips to mine.

"_She's tipsy don't take advantage of her, she doesn't know what she's doing don't…" _I'm telling myself when her tongue snakes it's way between my lips. _"Oh to hell with it," _ I give in and kiss her back, my tongue wrapping around hers and my hand going to the small of her back. When she pulls out of the kiss she licks my bottom lip and then tugs at it with her teeth. "Oh fuck," I breathe against her lips and she giggles. I'm quite horny now and I need to get Clare off my lap before I do something I regret. "I'm going to get you some water," I tell her and take her off my lap.

"Lukey dance with me," she says taking his hand and of course he goes with her.

I go back to the washroom to fix the fact that I'm hard, when I'm done I leave the washroom and get Clare a bottle of water. I see her still dancing but not with Luke, not actually sure where Luke is but Clare's dancing with some guy who has his hands on her ass and is trying to pull up her dress.

"You get your hands off her and vanish before I break you," I tell the guy in a hard voice. He looks me over and steps away from Clare, she's giggling and I have to put an arm around her to keep her from falling. "Where's Baker?" I question her.

"He felt sick and ran outside," she tells me grabbing my jacket and leaning into me, "I think he threw up," she whispers like it's a secret.

"Okay if he's not back soon I'll take a look for him, I think I better get you back to Dallas before some guy decides to really take you back to a bedroom. How in the hell did I become the responsible one? This is just wrong," I remark as I start walking her back to Dallas.

"You can be irresponsible," she giggles rolling her r, "and take me back to a bedroom. We can make some trouble. I didn't get to see what was under your towel in the locker room."

"You are trouble, I'm going to pretend like you didn't just say that and go look for Luke," I inform her and take her to Dallas who is still sitting in the chair and drinking his fifth or sixth beer. "Watch her I need to go find Luke," I tell Dallas setting her in his lap. He nods and grins putting his arms around her, knowing Clare won't get into too much trouble I go looking for Luke. I find him outside sitting on the ground and smell vomit nearby. "You alright buddy?" I ask handing him the water bottle.

"Yeah I'm good, too much beer too fast but I'm good," he says taking a sip of the water.

I leave him and go back inside to find Clare making out with Dallas on his lap. Luke finds his way back into us and I get up so he can sit down.

"It's hot I think, am I hot?" Clare asks Dallas.

"Yes you are very hot," Dallas grins.

"No I mean I'm hot," she says whining slightly and reaching behind her she unhooks her bra which she then takes off while keeping her dress on.

Her black bra becomes like a "come get me" flag to just about every guy in the living room. A few of them begin advancing toward her like a pack of ravenous, sex crazed wolves.

"Everyone that's not an Ice Hound back the hell up," I say loudly and they stop. "Okay it's time to go, Clare's attracting too much attention and I don't like being the responsible one," I tell them.

I take Clare from Dallas and sling her over my shoulder, then grab Luke and Dallas by their Ice Hounds jackets and pull them up so they folow outside. Dallas gets in back and I put Clare in back with him while Luke gets in the front. I drop him off first and he waves to us, Clare's new house is close so I go there next, Jay and Sean are out I'm guessing since the house is dark. Clare slides herself onto the armrest between the driver's seat and passenger seat, her hand goes to the back of my neck and she crushes her lips to mine. She's tipsy but it's still a salacious and spicy kiss and I find myself kissing her back.

"Thanks for driving and not drinking Owen you're so sweet," she smiles and slides into the back seat again. "Dallas you should come in with me and tell Audra you're sleeping at Luke or Owen's," Clare entices him.

"See you tomorrow buddy," Dallas says slapping me on the back lightly and getting out of the car with Clare.

"Being the responsible one sucks," I complain as I drive home.

**(DALLAS)**

While I stumble after Clare to her front door I send a text to Audra that I'm sleeping at Owen's and will be home tomorrow.

"Jay and Sean are out," Clare says as we go through the front door and she flips on the living room light.

"Nice place," I comment looking around as I follow her down the hall.

"Yep and here's my room, well it's the guest room and office but we're going to turn it totally into my room," she tells me pulling me into her room and closing the door.

"The team can help," I remark and she smiles.

"We should go to bed," she says and off comes her dress, I think she dropped her bra in Owen's car. She's in just panties and gets into bed, it takes me about three seconds to get down to my boxers and get in the bed with her. "You know I've never done anything but kiss," she tells me when I get in bed with her and turn out the light.

"Would you like to do more than kiss?" I question her as my hands start caressing her back.

"Yes but despite my new persona I don't know where to begin," she replies.

"That's okay I do, lay on your back," I whisper to her and she rolls over.

I move on top of her and slowly move down her body, it's dark in the room and I can't see her but when I put a soft kiss on her belly she lets out a breath. Hooking my fingers in her panties I pull them down her legs until she's all naked. I can smell her, it's sweet and floral like roses after a rain or honey on hot toast.

"Open your legs," I instruct her in a gentle but eager voice.

Her legs bend up at the knees and open around me coming down again; I move up and breathe her in. My head goes down and I kiss her clit gently eliciting a gentle moan from her lips. I smile against her skin and move my head down between her legs, very softly I lick her vaginal lips, they're soft almost like velvet, I use my tongue to part them and work my tongue in. Clare moans her back arching and I feel her hands gripping at the sheets as her hips buck slightly. I lap her juices, she tastes amazing and I want to drink her up, I become thirstier for her the more I taste her. My tongue licks around her caressing her vaginal walls and tasting every inch of her that I can get. I flick my tongue around and Clare moans, her hips bucking and gyrating, her body writhing at my touch and I want so badly to be in her. I curl my tongue, bathe her insides with it as I drink up her nectar and grin with every quake of her body. Her moans get louder and more frequent, her body goes taught and then she screams out as I bring her to orgasm.

"Nnngggnn ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screams out digging her heels into the mattress as she climaxes.

Making out with her all night, tasting her and bringing her to orgasm has me rock hard. It's tempting to ask her to take care of it but that would be cruel after getting her off and while she's tipsy. So after helping her ride out her orgasm I get out of the bed.

"I'll be right back," I tell her leaving the room. I saw the washroom just behind the kitchen when we came in, it's only a few paces away and I'm heading there when the front door opens and Jay and Sean come in. I instantly try and cover my erection and stand up a little straighter. "Uh hey I uh…" I trip over my words trying to explain what I'm doing here and why I'm not dressed in a way that won't lead to them killing me.

"Where's Clare?" They both question.

"In the bedroom," I reply.

"Did you use a condom?" Questions the taller one with dark hair.

"We didn't…I ate her out that was it," I tell them swallowing hard and preparing to be hit because they look like they might do so.

"And you were going to the washroom to take care of yourself," the shorter one with lighter hair surmises.

"Yeah," I nod still hoping they aren't going to hit me.

"Are you disease free?" Asks the taller one and I nod.

"Did she want it?" The shorter one asks.

"Yes sir I'd never force her she's wanted everything…no not that we've ever done anything…I mean that was the first other than kissing that we've done…that she's ever done," I nervously stumble over my response again.

"Okay then carry on," the taller one tells me and I let out a sigh of relief taking another step to the washroom. "But," he says and I stop turning to look at him again, "if you ever hurt her we'll tear you to shreds," he warns me flicking open a switch blade and I swallow the lump in my throat.

I nod and dash into the washroom, I'm no longer horny just scared. I use the washroom and run back to the bedroom to avoid Jay and Sean.

"You were gone a long time," Clare says when I get in bed. She's lying on her side facing me so I put my arm around her.

"Sorry, Jay and Sean seem cool and I didn't know which was which. They're also really scary," I comment and she giggles kissing my chest.

"Don't let them scare you, they've never really done anything that bad, well I mean they won't kill you or anything," she says and this doesn't exactly make me feel better. "Jay is the tall one with longish dark hair and Sean is shorter with more muscles and lighter hair," she explains and I least I know which one is which. "I think the alcohol made me tired," she yawns.

"The alcohol, the dancing, making out with half the party, having your first orgasm, it's been a big night for you," I comment and feel her grin against my skin.

"Yeah thanks for that it was fun," she smiles putting her arms around my neck and clasping her lips to mine. She licks across my lip tasting herself on me and then pulls away putting her head back on my chest.

"Anytime," I respond and feel her smile again.

I'm pretty tired from the game and the party and we both fall asleep pretty quickly. Waking up late Saturday morning when I feel Clare get out of bed. I look over to see her putting on a nightie and satin robe.

"How about you stay in bed and I'll bring you to orgasm again," I comment pulling her back on the bed.

"It's very tempting but I'm starving let's go eat, I think we have food anyway," she remarks.

"Okay I'll be out in a moment," I reply and she leaves the room.

I get dressed again and go out to the living room, Clare is standing at the counter drinking coffee, Sean is making pancakes and Jay is sitting on the sofa watching sports and drinking coffee.

"Jay, Sean this is Mikey," she says with a devilish grin and I scowl at her for calling me Mikey. She responds by moving up to me so that her ass is pressed against my crotch and I'm not thinking about the fact that she called me Mikey anymore. "I mean Dallas, he likes to go by his last name," she corrects but she's still pressed against me.

She's also wearing nothing but her little nightie and robe, and panties of course. I want so badly to kiss her neck and touch her but not with Jay and Sean watching us. It's a good thing she's standing in front of me though because otherwise they'd be able to see my pants start to bulge as my erection grows.

"Yeah we met last night, well sort of," Sean smiles and I can feel my cheeks go red.

"I should probably get home actually," I tell Clare feeling like if I stay Jay and Sean will ask me all kinds of questions or possibly hit me.

"Tell Adam I said hi," Clare replies stepping away from me and sitting at the breakfast counter.

I nod, wave to Jay and Sean and leave the house, when I get out to the street I realize that Owen dropped me off so I walk down the street to a drug store and call Drew to pick me up. I'm also starving so we stop at the Dot on the way home so I can get something to eat.

"So how was last night?" Drew inquires sipping his coffee while I scarf down breakfast.

"Well she got tipsy and made out with almost every guy at the party but we went back to her place and I ate her out. It was awesome! If I hadn't been so scared Jay and Sean were going to kill me it would have been perfect," I smile.

"She let you eat her out?!" Drew exclaims a little too loudly and half the café looks over, including Eli.

I look right at Eli with a smug glare while answering Drew, "Yep she was practically begging for it and she tastes amazing!"

"So are you two dating now?" Drew questions.

"Nah we're just having fun, it's all casual."

**(CLARE)**

"We're going to a party at Tony's tonight, I'd say you should come but I don't want you making out with anyone we work with," Jay tells me and I grimace at him.

After breakfast and cleaning up we spent most of the afternoon just hanging out and watching TV. I haven't heard a thing from Mom, I'm sure she's just happy I'm gone.

"That's fine I was thinking of maybe going to the Break Room or finding another party, I'm sure I can find one," I reply.

"Just be careful, call if you need a ride and go with someone you know," Sean insists.

I tell them I will and they go up to get ready for their party, I consider calling Jenna and Alli but I don't want a bunch of questions about last night or lecturing from them because I'm supposed to be the boring one practical one and now I'm not. I start going through my clothes to decide what to wear and my phone rings.

"Hi Mikey," I giggle into the phone teasing Dallas because I know he hates it.

"Don't call me Mikey, it makes me sound young," he grumbles.

"But I like calling you Mikey and I'll make it up to you later. So why'd you call?" I question grabbing my black denim skirt from the closet; I left it mostly intact except that I took the hem up a couple of inches.

"You want to hang out here tonight?" Dallas asks.

"And make out with you in view of my best friend all night? I don't think Adam would like that very much," I comment.

"I was thinking more like watching movies but if you want to make out all night that works too. Can I kiss you in other places?" He asks and I can hear the hopeful lust in his voice.

"Sure but I'm going to the Break Room, you can come with me though, Jay and Sean did say I should go with someone I know," I reply.

"Sure I'm up for shooting some pool," he says.

"See if Luke or someone wants to come I don't want you thinking this is a date," I remark.

"I never said anything about a date but I'll call some of the guys, we'll pick you up in 30," Dallas says and hangs up.

I pick out a top to go with the black denim skirt, it's one of the things I got downtown. It's off the shoulder and loose, charcoal in color and looks torn in the back, like someone took a knife and made a bunch of rips in it but it looks like that on purpose. On the front is a rose and the words **I LOOK PRETTY BUT I'M DANGEROUS** which I thought was appropriate. I wear my black suede ankle boots with it and big silver hoops I took from Darcy. I'm just finishing my hair when I hear the doorbell so I grab my purse and phone.

"Whoa you look good," Dallas smiles when he sees me.

"Thanks," I grin locking up the house and skipping over to Drew's car. Drew and Bianca are joining us and this is starting to look like a double date.

"You look hot tonight," Bianca smiles at me, from what I can see she's wearing black skin tight jeans and a red tank top.

"Thanks hot stuff so do you," I smile as Dallas gets in the car and Drew starts driving.

"Owen and Luke are meeting us there, Adam's out with Becky so it's just the six of us," Drew informs me and I smile because now it's not a double date. Now it's Bianca and her fiancé and me and three Ice Hounds, lucky me.

Drew parks at the Break Room and we go in, I see Owen and Luke leaning on the bar and I saunter over before hopping on Owen and he catches me as I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Hello to you too," Owen remarks and I grin before crushing my lips to his.

"Thanks for being a good chaperone last night Owen," I smile when I take my lips away.

"Yeah I don't like being the responsible one but you would have been eaten alive if I hadn't," Owen tells me as I get out of his arms.

"And that's why I thanked you, come on Bianca let's show these guys how to play pool," I say taking Bianca by the hand and we start walking to a pool table.

"Uh guys we better go with them," Luke remarks and the guys run over to catch up with us.

Bianca and I get a few whistles as we start to play pool; I play into it and get real close to her, putting my arm around her. Bianca plays too brushing my hair back and stuff; the guys just sit back and watch us for the first round.

"I think one of my fantasies is coming to life," Drew comments after I make a shot and Bianca kisses my cheek for good luck.

"I think if this was your fantasy Drew we'd both be naked and on top of the pool table," I comment and the guys all just go blank. They seem to start picturing this in their heads and all get the same goofy lusty grin on their faces, Bianca and I start giggling. We play a few rounds of pool and the guys actually participate and then Dallas' phone starts vibrating. Dallas is trying to take his shot so I reach into his pocket and pull out the phone, which makes him miss the shot. "Your pants were buzzing," I grin handing his phone to him.

"Yeah I'll bet," Owen chides.

"It was my phone," Dallas says shooting him a look and answering the call. Luke takes his shot and Dallas looks at us, "The twins billet family is gone for the night and they're throwing a party you guys want to go?" Dallas asks us and we all nod.

He tells them we'll be there and we go out to our cars, Dallas gives Drew directions and Owen follows us. The party's just getting started when we get there but most of the team is here along with a few puck bunnies. There's beer and a little bit of really hard liquor but I hate beer and don't feel too much like drinking tonight. I do feel like having fun though and there are plenty of single guys at the party.

"You came in the locker room," one of the twins says coming up behind me and I turn to smile at him.

"Yep, didn't get to see much though, so which one are you? Bo or Ingvar?" I question looking him over.

"Bo," he replies.

"Care to show me your house?" I ask adding just a hint of coquettishness to my tone. He shrugs and starts showing me around, when we get up stairs I see that he and Ingvar share a room. "Do you and your brother like to share?" I inquire.

"Always done it," he replies nonchalantly.

I grin grabbing Bo by the shirt and pulling him into the room pushing him against the wall and kissing him hard. He kisses back and lifts me up taking me over to what I'm assuming is his bed.

"Why don't you go get your brother and you can share me," I suggest and Bo looks at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Well I have to know if you're both talented with your tongues," I tell him and he nods eagerly before dashing out of the room to find his brother.

I giggle and lie back on the bed while waiting for my Swedish duo.

**Update Thursday September 11****th**** from around here in Owen's pov and including a confrontation between Clare and Eli at school on Monday.**


	4. A Bad Idea Whose Time Has Come

**I hope you all enjoyed one shot week, it was great but long and short stories resume now. I will be doing a one shot week every quarter beginning in January.**

**Brittany thank you for the request submitted through our website (I assume was meant for me anyway) it is on my list of things that need to be plotted.**

** I added your story request to my list of things needing to be plotted.**

**Guest reviewers I finally got around to replying to everything through last night sorry it took so long.**

**Check out our website for new features we added: **

***a forum to the homepage you can use it for chatting, ranting about the episode, whatever just be polite. **

***We also have 2 new surveys on the homepage, scroll down the page to see both. I don't guarantee they'll spark fic ideas for us but they might, I saw a few interesting answers already, DeGrassi meets Nightmare on Elm Street is totally something I could do.**

***Finally I put in a slideshow in my page, scroll to the bottom. All Clare crackship fics I made myself in power point. Something I've been doing for about a week and some are better than others but enjoy them good or bad.**

**Okay enjoy tonight's fun!**

**Ch.4 A Bad Idea Whose Time Has Come**

**(OWEN)**

I walk upstairs to use the washroom and find Clare lounging on a bed. She's propped on her elbows lying back and her ankles crossed.

"Hey Owen want to join us?" Clare asks but she's alone on the bed.

"Us?" I question just as Bo and Ingvar come in the room.

The twins don't even look at me they walk straight to the bed sitting on either side of Clare. She smiles sitting up and putting her hands on Ingvar's shoulders crushes her lips to his. While Ingvar has her lips occupied Bo lifts her top and reaches in, his hands gripping her breasts and Clare doesn't even stop him.

"Okay stop what are you guys doing?" I demand going over there and pulling at Bo to get him away from Clare who has clearly lost her mind, "Clare stop you don't want to do this. You'll wake up in the morning and realize you've gone insane."

Clare stops kissing Ingvar to look at me, her eyes are glinting with lust and she wears a carnal smile. She pushes at the twins a little bit licking her bottom lip as she crawls to me and gets on her knees. Her hands grip the waistband of my jeans, her fingers brushing the top of my boxers.

"Insanity is fun come and join me in this deliciously euphoric insanity if that's what this is," Clare insists and then pulls me down; I go down on my knees in front of her without even thinking. Clare keeps one hand partway down my jeans and her other hand goes to the back of my neck. Her lips lure mine into a deeply salacious scalding and sensuous kiss. She lures me in and I start to melt into it, kissing her back and taking her waist. When she pulls out of the kiss she licks my bottom lip and nips it softly with her teeth. "By the way Owen I'm not wearing panties," she whispers in my ear.

I'm just in shock and then I watch her sit down again, she puts an arm around each twin's neck pulling them down to kiss her one at a time. Clare's legs are bent on the bed and she starts to open them. Bo lifts her shirt again and exposes her breasts, he kisses one gently and she moans her legs opening a little further. I can smell her, it's like a root beer float and I start to salivate.

"_I'm going to special hell but it's worth it," _I think to myself as I get on the bed and open her legs. Lying down on my stomach and holding her ankles I slide forward and probe her with my tongue. She squirms a little, moaning and moving her hips, I know the twins are kissing her and toying with her breasts but I'm not watching them. My tongue flicks around, swirling around in her and bringing forth more purring moans from her. Licking her hot sweet juices, twisting my tongue around in her and whatever the twins are doing is driving Clare wild. Even though she's kissing one of the twins I can hear her squeals and moans. And then she pulls out of her kiss and just moans as she orgasms, her body shaking and her lips calling my name.

I lick my lips, tasting her again and she grins at me panting slightly. The twins have occupied themselves with her breasts but she pushes at them and they sit up. I watch Clare lean forward and then crawl like a cat over to me; she smiles and sets herself in my lap with legs hanging off the bed. Giving her a carnal grin I put my arms around her waist just as she fastens her lips to mine. Tracing my bottom lip with her tongue and tasting her flavor on me. I part my lips and our tongues entangle, she seems to nearly relish her flavor on me.

Suddenly she whimpers, her body tensing and trembling, I open my eyes to see both twins are on the floor, they've opened her legs and they seem to be fingering her. I'm kissing her and the way I'm holding her blocks them from getting to her breasts. Clare kisses me a little harder, squirming and moaning into the kiss. Every now and then she whimpers like they hurt her and I nearly tell them to stop but Clare nips my bottom lip and kisses me harder. Her arm around my neck grips tightly and she squirms in my lap, unintentionally giving me a lap dance. I was already hard having eaten her out but now it's becoming painful and I'm almost certain I'm going to just cum but then Clare stops. She's panting hard still, but giving me an impishly carnal smile, when one of the twins does something she moans closing her eyes a little. She tries pushing them to stop but they're fingering her rapidly and she's hardly able to breathe let alone speak.

My first thought is old demure Clare has come back and she's going to start freaking out, yelling at us that we raped her or something. She keeps trying to close her legs and talk but isn't able to do either currently and she's looking more anxious by the second.

"You two knock it off," I demand harshly and of course Bo and Ingvar instantly cease what they're doing. They look at me surprised and slightly angry, I look at Clare waiting for her to burst into tears and myself to feel like a horrible ass for doing anything with her.

"Thanks Owen," she smiles softly and then kisses me again. The kiss is not anxious, timid, fearful or demure at all, quite the opposite actually, it's hard, passionate and salaciously sexy. "It's hard to talk and moan at the same time; every time I tried I think I was panting instead. Now I can feel how hard you so lie on your back," she insists and then pushes me to my back before I can say a word.

She moves off my lap, going to my side, but still on her hands and knees, as she takes off my belt. I open my mouth to talk, about to question her actions although I have no idea why, but Clare leans down attaching her lips to mine again. By the time she takes her lips away she has opened my jeans and pulls the waistband of my boxers down enough that she can slide my cock out a little. Her lips go off of mine and just as she strokes my throbbing cock her lips encase the head. I moan a little and my head goes back, my eyes closing as I become transported to the wonderful heavens of her soft mouth.

Clare is moaning as well, soft at first as she seems to be savoring the flavor of me. Then her moans increase, becoming harder, more frequent and desperate in the way that I know she's building to orgasm. I open my eyes a little and see that one of the one of the twins has his tongue buried in Clare's hole as he kneels behind her at the end of the bed. The other is on his knees at the side of the bed; he's sort of under her and must be playing with her breasts. Clare is squiggling and writhing, her body undulating in so many sexy ways.

I close my eyes again as she sucks lightly on the head of my cock, I moan a little and clutch into Clare's hair. She takes the whole of the shaft into her mouth, her lips sealing around the base and my body jerks. I arch my back, a moan catching in my throat; she's surprising talented at this considering I don't think she's ever done this before. Then again she's changed so drastically in a few days it's hard to know what she's done. Between how horny I was, how good Clare is and how she's moaning and shaking I build to climax fast. Shooting into her mouth with a grunt before I collapse onto the bed and Clare swallows it all. While I'm still panting she grabs my shirt and pulls me up to kiss her, she pulls me up since she can't exactly move right now with the twins doing things to her.

I sit up and our lips connect, her lips are already parted and her tongue seeks mine. She's kissing me hard with a lot of passion but she's being drawn to orgasm again. Kissing me breathlessly she moans against my lips as she climaxes again, she cries out in this long trembling moan and then collapses against with her down only the twins are still going at it with her.

"Alright, alright let her breathe," I tell them and they stop. She gives me a tired but grateful smile as her body collapses against mine. "You two go clean up and rejoin the party," I order Bo and Ingvar.

"But we…" they start to argue because they're obviously horny still.

"Go!" I demand growling slightly and they leave the room hanging their heads. "I'll go get you some water," I say to Clare gently rolling her to the bed so I can get up.

She nods and fixes her clothes so she won't flash anyone walking past the door. I fix my clothes too and then go back downstairs to get her water.

**(DALLAS)**

I see Bo and Ingvar come downstairs hanging their heads and very poorly hiding the fact that they have hard-ons. Two puck bunnies also notice this fact and they are all too happy to help the twins out. A minute later Owen comes down the stairs, now I'm confused but he comes over to the drinks and that's where I'm standing and talking with Drew and Bianca.

"Dude where have you been? Never mind I smell the sex on you," Drew comments while Owen gets two water bottles.

"Clare tastes like chocolate," Owen grins.

"Yeah she does," I say with the same grin.

"Uh were Bo and Ingvar up there with you?" Bianca questions.

"Yep, I went in to stop them and ended up joining them, I was doing was holding firm on stopping them until she kissed me and told me she wasn't wearing any panties," Owen tells us and I start choking on my beer.

"I'll take Clare that water," I say putting down my beer and grabbing one of the water bottles from Owen. I hear Drew asking Owen what happened upstairs but I don't hear his response. It's easy to find Clare she's in the twin's room, laying on one of their beds, her arms are behind her head, her left leg outstretched her right crossed over it with her foot on the mattress and her knee bent up. I can see that she isn't wearing any panties even though her pussy is blocked by her crossed legs. "Hey there sexy I thought you might need some water," I tell her walking to the bed.

"Owen told you about all the fun we had and you decided to come have some too," she teases taking the water bottle.

She tries to open the water bottle but she's tired and can barely twist the cap. I take it from her and open it before handing it back to her.

"Guess they wore you out, you know if you were horny you could have pulled me upstairs," I comment while she sips at the water.

"I already had sexy fun with you, if I have all my sexy fun with you it becomes a relationship," she replies. I tense up slightly and my stomach knotting a little, it shouldn't be but this response makes me jealous and I inadvertently put my arms around her.

"So you going to try out every guy on the Ice Hounds?" I ask with my teeth clenched a little.

"Maybe and a few others," she says and I tense up again. "You're not jealous are you?" She questions setting her water down and crawling over to me with her arm around my shoulders.

"No of course not, come on let's go join the party," I say standing up.

I start to walk out of the room but I hear her hiss in a breath and I look back at her. She's wobbly and starts to fall on the bed again.

"A couple of orgasms really takes it out of you," she comments and I get tense again, I should not be this jealous.

"Where are your panties? I don't think you should be at the party with no panties," I comment.

"I put them under the pillow but they weren't there when I looked, I think Bo or Ingvar took them," she informs me.

"I'll get them back," I say clenching my fists to go get them.

Clare gets up and catches me in the doorway, "Mikey stop I don't need panties to be at the party. I just need to be careful about how I move my legs."

"You know I hate when you call me Mikey," I grimace at her.

"No you don't, you like when I call you Mikey," she says gripping my shirt and going on her tiptoes to give me a lingering salacious kiss. At the same time she grazes her hand over my crotch and I tremble just a little. "Besides not everyone at the party knows I'm not wearing panties and I'm fairly certain you or Owen will stand near me and look menacing at anyone that finds out I have no panties."

With this she skips down the hall, if she's still sore from her orgasm she's not showing it. I watch her a second and then follow her, while I wonder how someone goes to from reserved and conservative to sultry vixen so quickly. Not complaining exactly but I do wish she was only a sultry vixen with me. When I get downstairs I find Clare standing with our second string left wing Greg and she takes a Jell-O shot.

"Yumm cherry," she says.

"You need a chaser?" Ingvar offers holding out a shot glass of something and I try to take it from her. She pushes me away and downs the glass, making a face and then giggling.

"What was that?" I question him.

"An ounce of Everclear and an ounce of Grey Goose Orange," he says.

"Fuck Everclear is 95% proof," I exclaim but Clare's already downed it and it hits her right away.

She's giggling and swaying a little, I grab her hips just to keep her from falling over and she clings onto me.

"Why don't we do body shots," Greg suggests.

"Okay," Clare giggles.

"I think I should take you to my room again," Ingvar says and Clare giggles again.

"Whoa when did the world get spinny," Clare giggles.

Suddenly I get a flash of the future of this party; Clare will last about five minutes this drunk and without panties. As soon as the other guys figure out she has no panties on they'll take her upstairs again. She's so intoxicated she might not know the difference; she's liable to pass out as soon as she's on the bed. Most of the guys here won't even care they'll just keep going, Clare will wake up tomorrow with a hangover and no longer a virgin and I will have to kill someone on my team.

"No party's over for you I'm taking you home," I tell Clare hoisting her over my shoulder and pulling her skirt down a little.

"Everything went turvy-tospy, no topsy-twervy, no to…" Clare gives up on saying topsy-turvy and just starts drumming on my ass.

"Hey Owen I need your keys," I call to him and he reaches into his pocket grabbing his keys and tossing them to me. I know Drew or one of the guys will get him home, he knows I'm taking Clare home and I'll get him his car tomorrow.

I take Clare outside getting her in his car, I put her in the backseat and all she does is giggle. I get in the driver's seat and she's silent all the way there, when I park at her house I see she's asleep but I'm not surprised with the amount of alcohol she downed so quickly on top of being exhausted after what she was doing with Owen and the twins. She still has her purse at least and I'm able to find her keys, I put her over my shoulder again and open her front door, it's still early and Jay and Sean are still out. I carry her back to her room and turn on the light; she groans and hides her face so I turn them off again. Setting her on the bed I put her legs on mine and taking off her shoes. I get her skirt, shirt and bra off, find a nightie and get it on her. She seems to be asleep for all of this, taking off my jeans, socks and shoes I get in the bed with her. I tell myself I'm doing it to keep an eye on her but it's more than that.

"No scratchy make it go away," she says batting at me. I think she means me so I start to get out of the bed and she whines again grabbing me by the boxers. "Noooo cold now," she grouses pulling at me.

I realize she was talking about my shirt so I take it off and lay down again. She moves over using my arm as a pillow but I move my arm and put it around her. She nuzzles into my chest and falls asleep again, one little problem I'm not tired, not at all and now I'm holding a mostly naked girl. A girl I realize I like, I mean really like, kinda crazy about her actually, I don't know when it happened but it did and I have a feeling it's going to be a big problem. Sometime after two I hear Jay and Sean get home, Sean comes back and opens Clare's door, I guess checking to see if Clare's home. I look over at him, he sees Clare in my arms, I wave to him, he nods to me and closes the door. A parent or older sibling probably would have killed me but Jay and Sean are fine as long as she's safe and I'm good to her. Just after I hear them going into their rooms I finally fall asleep.

"Oh I shouldn't have had all those shots last night," Clare complains when she wakes up the next morning.

"I only saw you take two," I reply.

"You missed the other Jell-O shot it was lime, I need coffee," she says sitting up and getting out of bed.

"You might want to put on panties before you go out there," I point out.

"Oh right Bo and Ingvar still have them," she comments and her cheeks go a little red.

"They didn't force you did they?" I ask her as she walks over to her dresser and gets out some panties.

"No it was my idea and I brought Owen into it too, he sure is good with his tongue," she comments and I go tense again.

"So what did you do with Owen and the twins?" I ask out of my own morbid curiosity.

"Lots of kissing, Owen went down on me, then one of the twins did while I gave Owen a blow job. Three at once is a lot of work," she tells me as she puts her robe on and leaves the room.

I get up and put my jeans and shirt on again following her out to the living room, she's starting the coffee pot and Jay comes down the stairs.

"Looks like you had fun last night," Jay comments looking Clare over before he sits in an armchair, I'm leaning on the counter and he gives me look to.

"Jell-O shots are dangerous," Clare comments.

"Yeah very dangerous, are hung over again?" Jay asks her as Sean comes down.

"No not really, I just need coffee and shower," she replies.

"I think I better get Owen his car back and head home, I need a shower too. I'll see you at school tomorrow Clare," I speak up.

"See you Dallas and thanks for getting her home," Sean says.

"Yeah no problem," I smile. I walk back to get my shoes and socks on and Clare follows me back to her room.

"You don't have to leave, Sean and Jay won't mind you hanging out," she tells me.

"I know but I really should get Owen back his car," I reply getting my shoes on. When I stand up she grips my shirt and crushes her lips to mine, I react instantly, putting my hand at the small of her back and the other on her waist. My lips part for her and her tongue slips out caressing mine, she pulls away after a second tugging my lower lips as she does.

"Thanks for bringing me home and missing the party," she says with a soft smile.

"Yeah…uh…anytime Clare," I trip over my words and have to turn away so she doesn't see me blush a little. She walks me to the door and I walk out waving to Jay and Sean.

"See you at school Mikey," she calls after me with a gentle giggle and I grin to myself as I get into Owen's car. I actually am getting fond of her calling me Mikey. I park at Owen's house a few minutes later and get out knocking on the door.

"Dude what are you doing here so early?" Owen yawns answering the door in pajama bottoms and nothing else.

"It's almost eleven," I point out and Owen just yawns again. "I brought you your car; I can call Drew to pick me up if you're too tired to take me."

"I'll take you, I should get up anyway just let me get dressed," he says. I come in and wait in the living room until he comes out dressed and we get back in his car. "Clare okay?" He questions as we drive to my place.

"Yeah she was fine, not even really hung over but I got a problem," I comment.

"Yeah what's that?" Owen asks.

"I like her."

**(CLARE)**

"Can you drop me at school with your motorcycle again?" I ask Sean while we breakfast Monday morning.

"Sure," Sean replies and I smile.

We finish breakfast and I go to my room to get dressed. Knee high black boots, black leather daisy dukes I picked up yesterday, I pair it with a black tank top and a purple half-sleeve button up that I don't button but tie just under my bust instead. I stuff my purse in my backpack and meet Sean in the driveway as he starts the bike and I climb on back. He hands me my helmet and I put it on then we're off, his bike makes so much noise everyone looks over when we pull in. I get off and take off the helmet, strapping it to the back of the bike and Sean waves as he pulls away.

"Hey hot stuff you wearing panties today?" Bianca teases in a low voice as she comes over to me and I give her a look.

A few guys watch us go up the stairs, Bo whistles at me and then Drew comes out eyeing my outfit. He puts his arms around Bianca and greets her with a kiss. I leave them to say good morning and walk in to get to my locker but I don't make there as Eli appears in front of me.

"You had an orgy!" He seethes.

"Go away," I reply.

"I admit I was jealous when I first heard Dallas ate you out, I was jealous when I saw you kiss Owen but not anymore. I don't want you anymore, now that you're a whore, a play thing for the whole hockey team. You're worthless Clare, a toy and no one cares about you they just want to play with you and get rid of you," Eli says in a smug tone and giving me a hateful smirk. He walks away and I slam my locker angrily then lean my head against it as a couple tears slip down my cheeks.

"Clare are you okay?" Dallas asks putting his hand on my shoulder and I wipe away my tears. Well if all I am is a toy for the hockey team let's play!

"Come with me," I tell him grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall.

He doesn't say anything; he does match my speed so he's walking with me though. I take him out back, walking through the football field to get to the ravine. Down closer to the river and a little further than where the DeGrassi kids hang out with the abandoned van is a tree fort. I let go of Dallas to climb up the rope ladder and he follows me. The cot is still up here, it's actually fairly clean looking but I don't intend to lay directly on it.

"Where are we and how'd you know about this place?" Dallas asks.

"Jay and Sean built it for when they needed a place to get away," I tell him opening the army footlocker Jay put up here and find the blankets in there, they smell a little musty but they're pretty clean. I lay the blanket out on the cot and push Dallas to sit down on it.

Taking off my shirt, I straddle his lap; his hands take my waist while I fasten my lips to his. I move in his lap and take off my bra then break the kiss so I can get his shirt off. He grins and helps me, getting off his lap I go to my backpack taking out my purse and finding one of the condoms Jay and Sean gave me.

"Get naked," I order.

"You want to have sex?" He inquires.

"I can go get Owen if you don't want to, or Bo or Ingvar, they s…"

"I didn't say I didn't want to," Dallas cuts me off, "I just want to be sure you're sure."

"I'm sure now get naked," I demand again.

Dallas looks at me a second and then starts to take off his shoes. I put my left boot on the cot and take it off with my sock then do the same with the other foot. Dallas is naked before I am but he's happy to help me get of my leather shorts and panties. I lay on the cot and he takes the condom, he sets it on my belly and kisses up my body, when he gets to my lips he starts to finger me and I pull out of the kiss.

"What are you doing? I want to have sex you could have done this in the prop room at school," I tell him.

"Getting you wet and loosening you up, it will make it hurt less when we're having sex," Dallas informs me.

He kisses me again and uses his fingers to get me going, when I feel the build to orgasm rising he removes his fingers. He's hard too but still strokes himself a couple of times before putting the condom on. He clasps his lips to mine again and then I feel him going in, it sort of hurts but feels really good too, once the head is in he starts to slide in easily, for a few inches anyway. When I whimper in pain Dallas stops, he deepens the kiss and uses one hand to rub my clit. When I start to moan again he moves, he only goes in a little bit further before pulling out again though.

This process seems to take a long time but Dallas doesn't seem to mind. He inches his way in, stops to rub my clit so I feel more pleasure than pain moves a tiny bit further in and then pulls almost all the way out. Eventually the pain begins to subside, the pleasure starts to take over and rather than just lying there I start to move. My body moves in tandem with his, I grip his shoulders and instead of shutting my eyes tight because of pain they become half-lidded with rapture. Dallas still moves slow and he's still not going all the way in, he's barely made a noise either and I start to worry that it isn't good for him.

begins moving faster all of a sudden, still careful about how far he goes and my body begins to tremble. I'm getting close to orgasm and now I hear Dallas grunting, he's getting close too. He's able to get in farther now, sliding in as I become more and more wet. He goes fast, his pace has increased so much he's pounding into me and we pull out of the kiss to breathe heavily. It' hurts a little again but my entire body is jolting and on fire with lust. I tremble and buck my hips, tensing and gripping him as I've reached my limit and explode in orgasm.

"Nnngngn mmmmmmMiiiiikey oooooooooooooooooooooo!" I scream out and it echoes into the trees.

"Ahhh Clarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre," Dallas purrs with a guttural moan as he cums.

He slows down and when he pulls out my body lurches, I start shaking again and I curl up. Dallas takes off the condom and does something with it, then he starts stroking my back.

"You okay? It didn't hurt too much did it?" He asks.

"Yeah I just need a minute," I reply. He hands me my clothes and I dress slowly, he helps me down the ladder and I'm finding walking difficult. First period is almost over so we don't even try going to class. "You know I think I'll just go home, I don't think I'm going to make it through school like this," I tell him as the more I walk the more sore I feel.

"Hang on I'll take you, I'll just put my backpack in my locker, meet you out front," Dallas says and kisses me cheek. He runs down the hall and I start walking slowly for the front.

"What's the matter Clare, too many hockey players in your dirty pussy this morning?" Eli taunts.

"No just one, I just gave Dallas my virginity, you never were man enough for me," I spit back at him.

"You fucking tramp I can't believe you'd give that cretin y…"

I cut Eli off by kneeing him in the nuts, he was talking loudly and everyone would have heard that I just lost my virginity.

"Go to hell Eli, just stay away from me! I don't think you care one iota what I do with my life I think it hurts your ego that I would do these things with anyone but you," I growl at my ex who is crumpled on the floor.

"You alright?" Dallas asks coming to my side.

I turn and give him a heatedly passionate kiss, "Fine just stamping out a pest. Take me home now; you can fuck me again in the shower."

Dallas looks surprised but grins, Eli glares at me from the floor and I start pulling Dallas to the front doors.

**Update Thursday October 9****th**** from somewhere around here and that might very well be the last chapter of this story.**


End file.
